Good, Morning?
by TCGeek
Summary: As the employees of Caduceus and Hope rise to start their mornings, one of them finds that their return into consciousness holds some very unexpected surprises. Oneshot Complete


**I don't know what is with my really random oneshot kick lately, but I'm having a lot of fun and I hope you're enjoying this spree as much as I am!**

**ATTENTION FF READERS - THIS ONESHOT IS UNDER 1500 WORDS! OMGOMGOMG!**

**Well, it won't be if i keep friggin babbling about it..**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Morning – the only word besides "GUILT" that could get nearly the entire Caduceus staff to shudder upon hearing it.

This morning, the employees of Hope and Caduceus woke in the early AM hours, beginning their days.

Sidney Kasal rose at 5 A.M., like he did every morning, beginning his morning routine by exercising.

His twin brother Greg awoke to the smell of blueberry pancakes, his wife Cybil standing next to their bed with a tray in her hands for him.

Victor Niguel was startled awake as his arch nemesis crept in the room through the blinds, waking up to find pH testing strips stuck over his face, the drool he had expelled making a great adhesive.

Derek Stiles awoke to his alarm clock buzzing, to which he proceeded to beat the everlasting crap out of – knowing that it would annoy him again in just ten short minutes.

Angie Thompson had fallen asleep just a short two hours before she had to wake up, due to her very loud upstairs neighbors and their inability to not scream at each other and slam doors.

Set aside from all of those people was Tyler Chase, snapping into consciousness with the biggest headache of his life.

Headache? Oh, woops. I meant Hangover.

Turning ever so carefully onto his stomach, Tyler scrunched his eyes tightly shut, trying to remember any events from the night before, but couldn't recall a thing besides drinking nearly the entire supply of alcohol at the bar he had gone to.

Taking in a deep breath, Tyler shielded his eyes from the sun with his right hand, and flopped his left hand over to grab his pillow, needing a bigger shield for the amount of sunlight that was coming in. When his hand hit its destination, instead of feeling soft, clean fabric, he heard a "slap" as his palm connected with flesh. A second went by before Tyler registered that he was touching was a person, curiosity turning to fear when he heard a voice.

"OwwWWWW…" the girl groaned, immediately rubbing at her nose, which he had nearly smashed into her face.

Even a hangover couldn't stop Tyler from panicking at that exact moment. He recognized that voice, but didn't dare turn his head…

…until.

"Oh… shit…"

As he heard her speak those words, Tyler regretfully turned his head to his left to reveal a very bed-headed Leslie Sears propped up onto her elbows, eyes wide but still groggy. Tyler felt his mouth drop wide open, watching as she slowly turned towards him. When their eyes met, they both opened even wider, the pair screaming in shock.

Sheet pulled up tightly to just beneath her collarbones, Leslie held it closely back around her body, scanning the room with her surprised honey brown eyes. Seeing all of her clothes scattered around and even out into the hallway, she snapped her head back towards him quickly.

"What ha--…. um…what, did we… uh… what?"

Tyler shook his head, before gulping hard. He lifted the sheet around his waist up just a bit, getting a good glance of everything God had blessed him with._Everything._

"Um, if you're as naked as I am, then I think I have an idea…"

Leslie flopped back onto the bed whining slightly, covering her face with her hands. Tyler could still see that her face was beet red, most likely the color of his at the present time.

An awkward silence lingered between the two, before Tyler spoke gently.

"Uh, do you remember…_anything_, that happened last night?"

Leslie removed her hands from her face. "Haha, uh.. NO!" she said, still laughing slightly out of disbelief.

"Yeah, I was hoping you did… I don't either.."

Silence again.

"Did we…?"

"I don't know.." he replied. "All the signs point to 'yes', but I can't remember…"

Scanning around the room again, Leslie's eyes stopped on the answer to that question on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. She picked the wrapper up and held it between her pointer and middle fingers, showing it to Tyler who put his hands over his face and groaned softly into them, shaking his head.

More silence.

"At least we used protection.." she chuckled, muttering under her breath.

From behind his hands, Tyler nodded. He secretly thought this was awesome, but didn't dare admit it.

As nearly the fifth round of silence loomed over the two, Tyler decided he had to make some sort of comic relief here to relax them both.

"Say, uh…" he started, chuckling nervously. From where her head was resting on her pillow, Leslie turned and looked at him, curious.

"Since, we were too drunk, maybe, we need to do it again… so you know, we can remember it this time.."

It was safe to say that it was the complete wrong form of comic relief to be used, well, ever.

Tyler was of course (nearly) completely joking, wanting to get a laugh out of Leslie.. but instead, he got something different.

"Oh, my GOD, Tyler…" she exclaimed, pulling his sheets up and over her shoulders, her eyes narrowed just a bit as her pitch became ultrasonic.

"Get, OUT!" she screeched, both of them holding their heads as the piercing sound severely angered their hangovers.

"Stop, yelling, Leslie. I was kiddi--.."

"I said, GET OUT" she said again, this time in more of a hiss than a scream.

Before rolling out of bed, Tyler realized that he was very naked.

"Hey, what the hell?! This is MY ROOM!" he bit back, watching as Leslie scoffed in a disgusted tone.

"Fine!" she said, sitting up before she too realized the naked factor was definitely in play here.

"Don't look!" she yelled at him, to which he flipped over quickly and pulled his pillow over his face, listening to her pull on her clothes and run out of his room, slamming the door to his apartment in a haste manner.

Tyler removed the pillow and rolled over onto his back, sighing loudly and trying to think before he pulled himself up to get ready for work. He gently reassured himself that the following day at work wouldn't be that awkward – they were drunk, and neither of them remembered it anyway..

"Alcohol's fault, not mine – it won't be _that _awkward…"

Walking to his bathroom, Tyler froze in shock as he noticed something catch his eye on the floor.

…a pair of red lace panties. Panties which he must return to her.

At work today.

Panties that belonged to the woman he was crushing over and who was his assistant.

...who he had slept with the night before.

Tyler smacked his forehead.

_**NOW**, _it was awkward.

* * *

**Random, yes, but still fun to write. Man I like getting people drunk in my stories.. hah.**

**Maybe I'll write a sequel to this where he has to go give her the panties back at work? Sounds like awkward fun to me!**

**Hope you liked this - please review! **


End file.
